A Ghostbuster Christmas
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Christmas is the best time of year, is it not? Well, here for all you Ghostbuter fan's is some Holiday short stories starring your favorite characters from all three movies, but mainly the reboot. Laugh, cry, and get a wonderful and joyous message throughout each of the stories. Each chapter doesn't coincide with the other and is made to relate to the original as best as possible.
1. A Christmas Carol

**These are the stories I am best at. Making a bunch of different short stories. Especially when it comes to Christmas tales. LOVE Christmas. And Oncer's watch out as well. There may be a book on the way with different short stories of that too. My favorite one to redo to fit fandom's is a Christmas Carol. So enjoy! And Merry Christmas :)**

 _ **Part One**_

Erin Gilbert was one of those people who just wanted to fit in to life. Belong somewhere. Over the course of many events she found herself belonging with the oddest group imaginable. The Ghostbuster's. The oddest, but the best kind of group anyone could ask for. Lately, however, Erin just wasn't Erin. The Ghostbuster's had found her extremely cranky now that it was coming along Christmas. Even Kevin could see it. All of them tried their best to ignore her but it became overly difficult.

When someone tried to put the heat up because it was cold, Erin would immediately get up and put it back down with the comment, 'Heat doesn't pay for itself.' With all the business they had, money was not an issue in the least.

If someone wanted to take a break, she would mumble under her breath about how lazy they were or ask why they were even there if they didn't want to do their job.

Things had become difficult with Miss Gilbert to say the least, but they kept pushing forward hoping that on Christmas Eve, perhaps she would be better then she was, but she seemed even worse. Erin was at the fire station early that morning and after her, Kevin was the first to enter. "Morning." He said with a bright smile.

Erin rolled her eye's before looking at Kevin. "Don't you have something to do?" She asked.

"Always." Kevin said as he hung his jacket and then walked over towards Erin, "Hey boss?" He said as Erin quickly looked at him with a small glare. "I was wondering if maybe I could get at least half the day off? And maybe an advanced pay. My mom, she is sick and it may be the last Christmas we have with her if we can't get her on chemo. So, I was thinking of giving her a couple hundred dollars towards it for part of her Christmas gift."

Erin listened to each and every word. She felt bad for the woman deep inside but she wouldn't show it. If she was having a crappy holiday, why should she help Kevin or his mother have a good one? Erin shook her head at Kevin. "No." She said as she turned and continued her work, "To both."

"But-" Kevin started as Erin interrupted him.

"I said no, Kevin!" She exclaimed, "Now get to work!"

Kevin sighed as he scratched the back of his head and went over to his desk and sat to begin his day. Kevin wasn't the brightest of people but one thing he did know was love. And he loved his mother with all of his heart and soul. It took everything that he, and his siblings had to try and come up with the money for their mother to be able to get the treatment she needed. With it, she could live to be in her seventies or even more depending on her attitude. Without it, she would be lucky to make it another year.

Kevin ran his hands through his hair as he opened up his laptop and fired it up. The next to enter was Jillian Holtzmann. She was always so cheery when she came in, but given the day it was, she was twice as bad, and to Erin, twice as annoying. She burst through the doors and extended her arms as she shouted out, "Good morning! And a very Merry Christmas!"

Kevin smiled towards Holtzmann. At least someone could feel it. Maybe he should have waited for her to come in and ask her for a pay advance. But, then again, Erin was the one who handled the money. Abby handled the cases, Holtzmann handled the equipment, Patty handled all of the history on places and Erin handled the money. He turned back to his work as he caught the small glare on Erin's face that had never seemed to leave lately.

Holtzmann walked over to Erin, as she put mistletoe over their heads and then kissed Erin's cheek. Erin grunted a bit and pushed Holtzmann back. "Quit it!" Erin exclaimed as she wiped her cheek.

"Oh come on, Erin." Holtzmann said as she dropped the mistletoe on to the desk, "It's Christmas Eve! What could you possibly be grouchy about?" Holtzmann caught the small look of sadness on Erin's face before she had switched over to a serious look. Holtzmann didn't care if Erin would be angry with her or not. She wasn't the type who did care about that stuff. Holtzmann was more interested in making someone happy on Christmas Eve. The one who needed it most and whether Erin believed it or not, she needed it the most. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow? Have Christmas dinner with my family and I?" she asked.

Erin quickly glanced at Holtzmann before furrowing her brows and shaking her head. "I am not going anywhere's for Christmas!" She exclaimed, "The Holiday idea is so stupid anyways!"

"You can't really believe that!" Holtzmann exclaimed, but yet some how still had that 'Christmas is here' smile on her face, "Christmas is a time to cherish. It is about family and friends. What could possibly be wrong with that?" She asked.

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose, wanted to just throw Holtzmann out, but knew that she couldn't. "When is Abby and Patty coming?" She asked.

"They aren't." Holtzmann replied as Erin quickly let go of the bridge of her nose, tilted her head and looked at Holtzmann. "They are both traveling out of Town for Christmas so they can't be here." Holtzmann finished, seeing the look of distress on Erin's face.

Erin rose from her seat so quickly, that the chair landed on the floor and Holtzmann took two giant steps back away from her. "Does anyone believe in the value of work anymore?" Erin asked.

Kevin raised his hand, slowly, as he looked over. "I do." He said.

"Shut up, Kevin." Erin said as she closed her eye's and shook her head.

"Yes boss." Kevin said before pursing his lips shut.

"Erin," Holtzmann said as she took a single step towards her again, "It is Christmas Eve. Even if you don't believe in the magic and the heart of it all anymore, don't get mad at the ones who do remember what it represents."

"You're right." Erin said as she faked a smile towards Holtzmann, "You two go home. Without a Christmas bonus, Kevin."

Kevin's arm's dropped to his side. That was the money he had depended on to give to his mother for Christmas. "You can't do that!" Holtzmann exclaimed.

"I deal with the money. Which means that I can!" Erin exclaimed.

Holtzmann glared at Erin, now, as she shook her head. "When did your heart become coal?" She asked before walking off towards Kevin to walk with him.

Kevin grabbed his coat and pulled it on over his shoulder's as he walked with Holtzmann outside. As soon as they went out, their warm breath hit the crisp cool air, and made a mist in front of them. Holtzmann pulled out her gloves from her pockets as she slipped them on and looked towards Kevin. "Don't worry," She said, "I will talk to Abby when she comes back. Go over Erin's head. You may get it late, but you will get it, Kevin. I promise."

Kevin swallowed hard and nodded as he forced a small smile towards Holtzmann. He gave her back a light pat before leaning over to give her a hug. "Merry Christmas, Holtzmann."

Holtzmann smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kevin and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas, Kevin." She said.

 _ **Part Two**_

Kevin walked in to his home, where all his family were at for the holidays. He was greeted with a hug by his older sister, Sharon, and he smiled and hugged back. She released the hug and took in a deep breath about to ask the question when she saw the look on Kevin's face and knew it was bad news. "She said no, didn't she?" Sharon asked.

Kevin nodded his head slowly, without speaking a word. Sharon took in a deep, quick breath before grabbing her coat off the back of the chair. Kevin grabbed her forearm and squinted at her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going to give this /Erin/ a piece of my mind." She said.

Kevin pulled her back gently as he shook his head at her. "Holtzmann is going to try and get a hold of Abby to see if she can get my money for me." Kevin explained, "It would be late, but at least we can get it."

"But mom is so down. And it's Christmas Eve!" Sharon exclaimed, "This would have made her day."

"I know." Kevin said, "But it's just not to be."

Sharon nodded her head before taking off her jacket just as their mother had come in using her cane and with the help of his brother Kyle, who sat her down at the table. "Hey mom." Kevin said.

Their mother, Joyce, looked up at Kevin and offered him a warm smile. "Hello son." She said, "I am glad you are home. Means I can spend Christmas with all of my family."

Kevin, Kyle and Sharon all smiled at their mother. At least she enjoyed their company and knew what time of year it was. One thing was looking up for the Beckman's this Holiday season at least.

At the station, later on in the evening, Erin locked up the fire station from outside before putting her key in to her pocket. All the while, complaining about how her colleague's all up and left her to work alone today. Erin went to walk away when a cold breeze seemed to flow throughout her body and she shook a little. The sign over her head started to move back and forth and she swore she heard a woman's voice whispering her name.

Erin shook it off as she walked down the sidewalk towards her house. She turned down a street where people were calling in their children from outside. It was getting late and time to come in to warm up with a nice hot cocoa. Erin stopped walking a moment as she looked in to a window at a family. A little girl was able to open one gift this Christmas Eve and it was a doll. But Erin didn't see the little girl there. She saw herself, thirty plus years ago. Erin felt a small tug on the corner's of her lips but she quickly pulled herself from the small trance she was in, and walked off again on her way home.

Once she was home, Erin walked inside of the building, greeted by the building manager who also wished her a Merry Christmas. Erin rolled her eyes and made haste for the second floor where she lived and rushed to her door. She took out her key when suddenly, plain as day she heard the woman's whisper again. "Erin." She whispered as Erin jumped and dropped her key.

Erin stood there a moment wondering what she had just heard and tried to convince herself that it was nothing. She retrieved her keys quickly from the floor and opened her door to go inside, quickly closing it again and locking it.

Once settled inside, Erin had a shower and changed in to her pajama's before making a TV dinner and then sitting on the couch. She clicked on the TV and switched through the channels one by one, not finding a single thing to watch. Frustrated with TV today, Erin turned off the TV and when she did, she saw a reflection of a woman standing behind her. Erin screamed as she dropped the remote this time, and quickly turned. No one was there, but Erin was sure she knew exactly who it was. The cranky old lady from next door, that she had kept seeing as a child. That basically no one believed her about.

Erin took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly out through her mouth. "Easy, Erin." She said to herself, "You are just upset about today is all."

Just when the last word was out of Erin's mouth, she heard it. The sound of chains clanking and they were getting closer and closer to her. Erin didn't want to turn because she knew if she did, she would come face to face with the woman who had ruined her life as a child. The woman who Erin resented more and more with every passing day. Finally, the clanking stopped but Erin knew it wasn't because she had left. It was because she was close to her now. As close as she wanted to be.

Erin slowly licked her lips before taking her time to turn in her seat and look at the one who had damaged her social life. She had chains dangling off her, and Erin couldn't remember if she had that when she use to stand at the foot of her bed or not. She was more interested in hiding away from her every single night, to even notice what she had on her. As a child this woman would never speak but now? She opened her mouth to do so, and Erin found herself growing even more nervous then she had when she was eight years old.

"Do you want to become me, Erin?" She asked, as Erin shook her head. "You will become me if you do not see what this life is all about. These chains are not on me because it is the latest is death's fashion trend. Each chain represents the days gone by that I was selfish, greedy, and the bonds that bind them are my own dark soul."

Erin was shaking but she also found herself slowly nodding. "S-s-serves you r-r-right for what you did to me." Erin said, in a shaky tone.

"What I did to you?" The cranky woman asked her.

"You ruined my life!" Erin exclaimed, a little more brave then she had wanted.

The cranky lady just rolled her eye's and shook her head. "And my mother ruined mine and made me like this." The cranky lady said as she held up her chain, "At least that's what one of these chains say." The lady dropped the chain back down, "Erin Gilbert, I was responsible for my own life. My own decisions. I chose to blame my mother and become the woman I was because it is what I chose. It was easy to be angry and be able to blame it on other people. And I am here to tell you that you are much stronger then me. And to prove it. Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts."

Erin looked around and then back at the cranky old lady. "Can't you just tell me everything?" She asked, not wanting to be visited by any more ghosts tonight.

"No!" The cranky ghost exclaimed, "The first ghost will appear at midnight, and one every hour on the hour, afterwards."

The ghost began to fade as Erin pleaded with her, wanting to know more about these ghosts and why she couldn't just tell her, herself. With no response, Erin let out a quick whine before taking out her phone and dialing Abby's number. "Hey. It's Abby." Abby said on her machine, "I am away for the Holiday's but leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. If this is Holtzmann, the fire extinguisher's are up the stairs in the closet. I left enough in there to do you for a while. Merry Christmas." BEEP!

Erin's brows furrowed at the end of the message that was for Holtzmann. At the sound of the beep, Erin left her message. "Abby?" She said, "It's Erin. There is something going on here, and I need you to call me as soon as possible!"

Erin hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table as she laid back on the couch, and waited for it to ring. Not realizing that she had in fact fallen asleep.

 _ **Part Three**_

Erin slept for about two hours, awoken by the toll of the clock at midnight. She furrowed her brows wondering how it was even tolling. The old Grandfather clock that stood in her living room hadn't worked in ages. Erin slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the sight in front of her. A man, who glowed with pure light, sat in the chair next to her. Erin slowly sat up as she swallowed hard. "W-Who are you?" She asked, not sure if she should trust this man or not.

He seemed harmless but that meant nothing and Erin knew it. The ghost smiled a glowing smile at her as he stood up. "My name is Peter Venkman." He said, "And I am the Ghost of Christmas past."

"Christmas, what?" Erin asked.

Peter extended a hand to Erin as Erin looked up at him. She slowly reached up, and took his hand in hers as a great flash shone before her eyes. She had to close them it hurt so badly. Next thing Erin knew, she had fallen on her butt in a heap of snow outside a nice, quiet, cozy home. She was still trying to register what had just happened as she stood up and glared at Peter. "Rude." Was all she had to say.

Peter just smiled at her before looking at the house in front of them. Erin caught sight of it, and she nearly broke. The scene from earlier had been playing out in front of her. A little girl standing in the living room who had been able to open one gift on this Christmas Eve and it was a doll. The little girl's face shone brightly with her gift. Only, Erin didn't have to imagine the little girl as herself. It was her she was looking at. How was this possible? She quickly looked at Peter. "How?" Was all she could ask.

"Maybe instead of asking 'how', you should be asking, 'why'." Peter said, "Why here? Why in this time frame?"

Erin looked towards the little girl who had dived in to her father's arms and she had to quickly wipe the tear from her eye. "This is the last happy Christmas I had." Erin said, "With my parents. After that I had saw the cranky old lady from next door and my whole world had been turned around. I couldn't look at my parents the same anymore after that and the happiest day of the year became just another day."

Peter knew the story but he listened intently to her. "Come. There is so much more I need to show you and I only have a limited time." Peter said as he took her hand again, and another great flash of light nearly blinded her.

Erin stood now in her elementary school classroom. It was grade four and the last day before Christmas vacation. As usual, Erin stayed behind even after class to finish a long report up of what she had been working on. Once she was done, she turned around to leave but the class bully, Leroy, stood there blocking her way. "Can I please leave?" Little Erin asked Leroy.

Erin remembered this memory so well, and it boiled her blood to even have to look at this memory. It had ruined her whole Christmas spirit. She may not have had happy Christmas days with her parents anymore but she still had tried to keep the spirit alive inside of her. "Why don't you move me, Ghost Girl?" Leroy asked as he gave a cocky laugh.

Not little Erin, but the adult Erin walked over to Leroy and tried to push him out of the way. She only went through him though as she looked at Peter, confusion written on her face. "Oh yeah," Peter said, "I forgot to tell you. They can't hear you and they can't feel you."

"Thank you for telling me... sooner." Erin said sarcastically as she moved back to watch this scene unfold. Even though she knew how it all played out.

It was one of those life moments that you want to forget about. But here it was, playing out in front of her. Little Erin gave Leroy a sad face, even though now a days she would have known that wouldn't have worked but only would have made him make fun of her more. "No..." Adult Erin said as she covered her face with her hands, "Not the sad face."

Peter removed Erin's hands so she could see how this all played out all over. Leroy laughed at Little Erin. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Is Ghost Girl going to cry? Are you going to cry, little girl? Should have named you Ghost Baby not Ghost Girl."

Little Erin was getting angry. She wanted to punch the little boy and send him back on his butt. To put him in his place. She balled up her fists, wanting to hit him. "They should put you in therapy, you freak!" Leroy exclaimed.

Little Erin brought up her fist but stopped herself, and instead pushed past the kid and ran outside, crying. Leroy followed and stood with his friends as they all started chanting, 'Ghost Girl, Ghost Girl.' And throwing snow balls at her from every angle. Stinging as they hit her bare skin. She hadn't even grabbed her jacket or changed from her inside sneakers in to her boots before leaving.

Adult Erin looked out at the distance at her child self running away from all the hate. Trying to hold back her own tears at the memory. Peter looked at her and put a gentle arm around her shoulder's. "Kids can be cruel." Peter said in a gentle tone, before they were gone in a flash again.

It took Erin a second to get her sight back to see where they had gone to next. "A warning next time would be nice." She said to Peter.

Erin looked around to where she was. Last Christmas at a staff Christmas Party with Columbia University. The now Erin rubbed her brow as she looked around. "Do we have to be here?" She whispered to Peter.

"Yes." Peter whispered back, "I love parties. Wine. Music. Those little wieners served on a stick."

"Those are called Cocktail Wieners." Erin said.

"Ah." Peter said with a smile towards Erin.

Erin stood with her colleagues who were barely paying any attention to her. They just spoke among themselves and acted as though she wasn't even there. She laughed from time to time at their corny jokes, although she never found a single one of them funny. Phillip finally looked over towards her as he furrowed his brows. "Are you alright, Erin?" He asked when she had finally laughed at something that wasn't even funny.

"Yeah." Erin said as she swished her egg nog in her glass, "I was actually just wondering if I could speak to you. Alone?"

"I am in the middle of a conversation with Mr Lowerson. Don't you think it would be rude of me to just leave?" Phillip asked.

Erin honestly didn't know how a conversation about Mr Lowerson's wife's cooking was important but maybe Phillip was looking for ways to tell his future wife when he didn't like her cooking? Or how to hide the food when you can't finish it? No. That can't be it. Erin was a lovely cook. "It will just take a second, I promise. And then I will leave you alone for the rest of the night." Erin said.

With a gentle sigh, Phillip looked at Mr Lowerson and the rest of the people there. "Excuse me a moment." He said, and Erin smiled as he followed her off to the side, "What is it?" Phillip asked.

"Well," Erin said with a flirty smirk, "I was thinking that maybe this Christmas? You and I could spend together? You could come over Christmas Eve and I could cook dinner and you could leave from my place to go to your parents place the next morning."

Phillip rubbed the back of his neck as he met Erin's gaze. "I would," he said, "But, aren't you going back home to spend the holidays with your parents?"

"I haven't spent Christmas with them since I left for University." Erin said, not even looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

Phillip sighed and shook his head as he put a hand on Erin's shoulder. "I am sorry." He said, even though he didn't sound it. The now Erin wanting to kick the year ago Erin for not picking up on it. "Spending the Holidays alone must be hard."

Erin nodded her head before Phillip gave her a light pat on the back and then walked off to go back with the other's. Leaving Erin there with her thoughts. She didn't celebrate Christmas last year and decided she would never celebrate it again. She seemed to be alone every year and just when she thought she had someone, they turned her away... Like she did to Holtzmann earlier. The sudden guilt took over Erin as she thought about how she turned Holtzmann down earlier, and she sighed. "I should never have turned Holtzmann's offer down." Erin said quietly to herself.

Peter smiled a bit as Erin had realized that. "Just remember that all mistakes, can be fixed." He said before another bright light shone around Erin, but she wasn't taken anywhere else in her past. She was taken home to her bedroom, as she stood there alone.

 _ **Part Four**_

It was only a few minutes after Peter Venkman had brought Erin back that she heard the tolling of the clock in her living room. She sniffed the air as she smelt cigarette smoke flowing through it. Erin curled up her nose as she went in to the living room where a man stood with his back turned to her. Clearly there was a cigarette in his mouth as she heard him inhale and then flick some of the ashes on her floor. "Hey!" Erin exclaimed as the man turned towards her quickly.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, as he put the cigarette in his mouth, "Come on. We are late."

The man walked over and took Erin's arm as she pulled back. "Oh come on, lady, cut me a break!" The man exclaimed, "I need to get you around and back here before /he/ comes."

"/He/?" Erin said it like the ghost had.

"The Ghost of Christmas Future." The ghost replied, and by the sound of his voice he was slightly frightened, "And you may need this." The ghost took out his lighter and slipped it in to Erin's pocket.

Erin thought it through. She had been visited by Peter Venkman, The Ghost of Christmas Past. She would soon be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Future. Erin snapped her fingers as she had guessed what ghost this was. "And let me guess," She said, "You are the Ghost of Christmas Now?"

The ghost removed the cigarette from his mouth and took his hat off his head. "I am Ray," he said, "Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Ghost of Christmas Presents?" Erin asked, confused. Why would presents have a ghost.

Ray rolled his eye's before grabbing Erin's arm. "Present. As in the now." Ray said.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" Erin asked, "Smoking kills you know?"

Ray put his cigarette back in his mouth as Erin spoke. "Believe me, I know that better then anyone." He said.

The same flash of light took them to their first stop. They were inside a small house that looked unfamiliar to Erin but she quickly recognized the man at the table as Kevin. He wasn't the same Kevin she had been use to, though. It was early Christmas morning, and he sat with his hands in his hair. Worrying, and wondering if Holtzmann could pull it off. Of course, Erin had no idea that he was thinking that. Then a woman she didn't recognize walked in slowly with a cane and over to her son as she kissed the top of his head. "I am sorry mom. I did try to get some money for you as well." Kevin said, "I am sorry I disappointed you."

That was Kevin's mother? She looked worse off then what Erin had ever imagined. Barely able to move to the seat she carefully sat down in. "You could never disappoint me, Kevin." Joyce said, "You are only yourself and not afraid of that. You are amazing and I could never be disappointed in you."

Kevin shook his head and then rubbed his eyes through his glassless glasses. "You really need to get rid of those son." Joyce said.

"I have an appointment soon so I will get new ones then." Kevin said before taking in a deep breath, "I am sorry that Erin is acting in such a way. I don't know..."

"I will stop you there, son." Joyce said as she put a single hand on Kevin's shoulder, "We can't blame Erin. What she did, there is no excuse for but we don't know why she did it. Okay?"

Kevin nodded his head at his mother, knowing that she was right. Sharon and Kyle walked in on either side of Joyce and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Besides," Joyce continued on, "If this is my last Christmas to spend with my family? I don't want it to be all about tears. I have all I need right here in this kitchen. And I want this to be the Merriest Christmas we have ever had. No matter how hard it may seem."

Erin didn't know it, but she had started crying as she watched this scene of family unfold. She quickly wiped her eyes as Ray took in a deep breath and put a hand to her shoulder. "You ready for what's next?" Ray asked.

Erin nodded her head as she swallowed hard. "Yes." She said, "I'm ready."

Erin wasn't sure if she was or not. Everything that she had seen from both the present and the past, was so sad and it pulled at her heart strings. All she wanted to do? Was go home, curl up in bed, and pretend as though none of this had ever happened. But that wasn't the case. She didn't want to end up in chains someday, so she stuck it all out.

A bright light shone around them and took over them. Erin closing her eye's becoming use to the temporary blindness by now. They stood now, in a big, beautiful home as Erin followed the voices in to the living room. "Holtzmann?" She said, slightly shocked that this was her home. Erin looked towards the radio that the voices, or should she say, singing, came from.

Holtzmann stood there alone as she poked at the logs in the fire with her stick. Was she spending Christmas alone? No. She told Erin she was spending it with family. So, where were they? With a sigh, Holtzmann slowly set down the poker as the doorbell rang loudly. Holtzmann walked over and opened the door as Patty and Abby walked in. "Hey!" Patty exclaimed as Holtzmann smiled and hugged her, and then Abby.

"How was Christmas Eve back home?" Holtzmann asked them.

"All fun and games until someone stole my piece of pie." Abby said with a small chuckle before looking around the place, "Erin get here yet? I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees we are here to spend Christmas with her."

"My folks were not happy that I cancelled out the day of presents and watching my nephews play with their new toys but like I said to them, I have more family back in my home Town that I need to spend Christmas with." Patty said.

Holtzmann sighed as she finally closed the door behind them and then ran her hand through her hair. "Erin couldn't make it. Guess family doesn't mean the same thing to everyone." Holtzmann said.

Ray watched Erin's expression turn from confusion to sorrow and then guilt. Holtzmann invited her to a family dinner because Ghostbuster's was her family. Patty and Abby had come here to spend Christmas with their other family and she wasn't there! Abby and Patty both sighed and shook their heads at the absence of their friend. "Man," Patty said, "When is she going to see that all she needs, is right in front of her?"

"She didn't use to be like this on Christmas." Abby said, "She said all she needed was a friend to have a Merry Christmas and that friend? Was me."

Holtzmann shuffled her feet a bit before crossing her arms across her chest. "Guys?" She said, "What if this is the new Erin? What if she is always like this?"

Patty and Abby both gave a look of worry towards Holtzmann before Patty walked over and grabbed the wine along with three glasses. She poured the wine in to the glasses and gave one to Abby, one to Holtzmann and kept one for herself. Patty raised her glass as Holtzmann and Abby did the same. "To Erin." Patty said.

"Yes." Abby said, "May the stick in her butt be dislodged."

"To Erin." Holtzmann said as well as they all clinged glasses and took a sip of the cool, red liquid.

Erin shook her head, her mouth gaped open as she watched all of this unfold in front of her. She quickly turned towards Ray. "You can't let this happen!" She exclaimed, "You need to stop this!"

"I can't." Ray said, "Only you can."

"But how?!" Erin exclaimed.

Ray shook his head at Erin. "Only you can answer that." Ray said.

Erin went to grab for Ray, but he faded in front of her and all there was in her fists was just air. She turned back towards Holtzmann, Abby and Patty all standing around and having a drink. They were laughing and conversing. Erin got to her knees in front of them, even though they could not see or hear her. "I am sorry!" She exclaimed, "I promise to make it up to you three! I promise to make it up to Kevin and his family! Just please don't lose hope in me!"

 _ **Part Five**_

Erin suddenly woke on the couch, with a blanket draped over her. She sighed with relief as she ran a hand over her face and lightly laughed at herself. "It was a dream." She whispered, "All just a dream."

Erin sat up and looked at the clock. Nearly two in the morning. She stood from her spot and made her way in to the kitchen feeling thirsty. She took out a bottle of water, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and poured the ice cold liquid in to the glass. She took a long drink from the glass before pulling it back from her lips with a satisfied smack of her lips. That's when the clock, that didn't work, tolled, telling her that it was two in the morning.

Erin quickly looked as she dropped her glass and it shattered in to a million pieces off of the floor. She looked down at the floor as a black smoke made it's way in and wrapped around her feet. Erin jumped from the small circle it had made and ran in to the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when another ghost stood in the middle of her living room. This one made Erin a little uneasy as she shook and began to back up a bit.

The ghost stood with a black cloak on, and a black hood up over it's head and all you could see was darkness but Erin knew that this ghost was staring at her. Staring in to her very soul and it burned just a little. Erin swallowed as she finally found her words. "Are you the g-ghost of Christmas F-future?" She asked, as the cloaked ghost nodded slowly, "And, you are here to show me, m-my future?"

Again the ghost nodded it's head and now Erin stood perfectly still and perfectly quiet. She could see why Ray was afraid of this one now. The Ghost waved it's hand in a circular motion and instead of light taking Erin where she needed to be, a dark cloud of smoke did. When it cleared, she stood in Kevin's kitchen again. This time, Kevin was crying along with his siblings. "The worst Christmas ever." Kyle said, "Is the Christmas you have to bury your mother."

Kyle gripped the cane that Erin had seen only moments before with Ray before he ended up slamming it down on the table, making both Kevin and Sharon jump. "Calm down." Sharon said.

"I will not calm down!" Kyle exclaimed, "Because she was only off by a little. Had Kevin of got that Christmas bonus last year, she would still be with us!"

"But that's not Kevin's fault!" Sharon exclaimed.

"And Holtzmann and Abby both did try." Kevin said.

"I am not blaming Kevin." Kyle said as he looked at Sharon and then turned his attention to Kevin, "Or Holtzmann or Abby." Kyle straightened his stance, leaving the cane on the middle of the table as his attention was now drawn to it, "I blame Erin! We worked all year long to get that damn money and if she had of... Mother would still be alive!"

"We don't know that!" Sharon exclaimed, "By the time we got the last of the money it may have been too late."

"I don't care. I will always blame that witch!" Kyle exclaimed, speaking of Erin.

Erin grabbed her chest as she felt the pain go through her. She didn't even know this man and yet his words effected her so badly. The black smoke rose from Erin's feet and took her over as she now stood in Holtzmann's again. All three of the girls dressed in black. "We were the only ones at her funeral." Abby said, "That is a sad concept when you really think about it."

"Well the life she had come to know, is the life that she began to live. Treating others how she was treated instead of how she wanted to be treated." Holtzmann said.

"I still blame myself." Patty said as she shook her head, "If I hadn't of called her, she wouldn't have taken her eye's off of the road."

Abby patted Patty's knee. "It's not your fault, Patty." Abby reassured her.

Erin looked at the ghost with confusion as she sighed deeply. "Who are they talking about?" Erin asked but got no response.

Erin sighed as she watched them again. Holtzmann stood and made her way over to the table with the scotch, which was where Erin happened to be standing. She set her glass down and then stood straight as she looked directly at Erin. "Holtzmann?" Erin said, "Can you see me?"

Holtzmann never replied. She couldn't hear Erin nor could she see her. But she felt... something. Holtzmann lifted her hand in the air as Erin did the same and brushed her hand off Holtzmann's. Holtzmann jumped back a bit as Erin's eyes grew in size a bit. "Holtzmann?" Erin whispered.

"Holtzmann?" Abby said loud and clear.

"Yeah?" Holtzmann said as she turned and made her way back to the others.

"She felt me here." Erin said as she took in a deep breath, "How?"

Erin turned towards the Ghost of Christmas Future but again, was greeted with no reply. Erin grunted a bit as she turned back around to look at her family there without her again, on Christmas morning. "I still can't believe she's gone." Holtzmann said.

"May she rest in peace." Abby said.

"And be forgiven for the past year of sins." Patty finished and it was almost too much for Erin to bare.

Erin looked at the ghost again. "You have to answer me!" Erin exclaimed, as the Ghost slowly looked at her, "Who are they talking about?! Who is dead?!"

The Ghost of Christmas Future moved it's hand in a circular motion yet again as the darkness clouded Erin's vision. They now stood in a graveyard, as the night skies made it near impossible to see. She heard someone shoveling not too far away and figured it to be the Undertaker. Erin looked around for the ghost before she continued on, but saw nothing. She turned back and began to walk but her head hit off of something. She reached up and felt around but couldn't really tell what she was touching. Then, she remembered how Ray put the lighter in her pocket as she quickly fished it out.

Erin flicked the lighter and held it up as she saw a lantern hanging off a branch of a tree. She lit it and took it down, before pocketing the lighter again. Now at least she could see what was in front of her so she didn't fall in to a freshly dug grave. She walked towards the sound of the digging and when she had come closer she saw the mud fly from the grave that was being dug, on to the ground around the outside of the grave.

Erin approached slowly as she cleared her throat. The person stopped digging as they heard her clear her throat. "Excuse me?" She said in a frightened tone.

What Erin thought to be the Undertaker, floated from the grave and slowly turned to face her. It was the Ghost of Christmas Future and now she knew that the grave in which they stood, was of the person that Holtzmann, Patty and Abby spoke. "Who's grave is this?!" Erin demanded, more sternly then before. Her fear suddenly leaving her.

The wind began to howl and pick up as it blew through Erin's hair. It was so strong that she could barely stand, and the light in her lantern had blown out. Erin fell to the ground as the ghost levitated to the back of her and landed as she crawled towards the headstone. Erin grabbed her lighter and flicked it but it kept going out because of the wind. She threw it down and it fell in to the grave as she watched it go with a sigh and a small whine. The wind died down now, and lightning began to light up the sky. Over and over again. Erin saw the name out of the corner of her eye but she thought her eye's had deceived her.

As the lightning continued on, Erin slowly looked up towards the headstone. Another flash of lightning lit it up so she could see the name clear as day. 'Erin Gilbert. 1973-2017.' Erin began to shake as she quickly got to her feet and backed up. She backed right in to the ghost and turned to yell at him or her. Telling this ghost that it was only trying to deceive her. But when she turned, the cloak had been down and now the ghost was looking at her with red eyes glowing. It was a woman, and Erin didn't know the name was Gozer but she did know that she was afraid right now.

Erin shook her head trying to overcome her fear as Gozer moved in closer to her. "No." Erin said as she shook her head, "I refuse to believe that I am dead. I will not let myself die! And I will not let Kevin's mother die! You'll see!"

And with those words, Gozer quickly reached up and pushed Erin backwards in to her own grave, as she screamed all the way down.

 _ **Part Six**_

Erin fell to the floor beside her bed with a thud. She quickly sat up and touched her own cheeks, making sure they were solid and warm. "I'm alive." She whispered out, "What day is it?" She asked herself before standing and running to her bedroom window and opening it up. She searched the street for someone walking and her eyes finally fell on a boy about the age of ten, "You there!" She called out as the young boy stopped and looked up at her, "What day is it?"

"Don't you have a cell phone to check what day it is?" The little boy asked before rolling his eyes and kept on walking.

"Right..." Erin said to herself before turning and grabbing her phone to look at it.

December 25th, 9am. It was Christmas. She didn't miss it. With a smile, Erin put her phone down and got dressed in her best before going in to her living room. She brought up the Ghostbuster's bank statement and then transferred some money over to Kevin's account. Just enough to get his mother treated and his bonus.

Erin walked out in to the cold, crisp air with a smile as she walked along. Wishing everyone she passed a Merry Christmas until she got to Kevin's. She walked up to the door and put a serious face on as she knocked loudly. Kevin quickly opened the door and immediately saw the look on Erin's face as he swallowed. "Erin?" He said as he backed up to make room for her to enter.

Erin walked inside and looked around at each of them there and then back towards Kevin. "I gave you yesterday off." She said, "What makes you think you can have today off as well?"

"Well I thought being Christmas day..." Kevin started as Erin mocked him and then rolled her eyes.

"The dead don't take a day off, Kevin." Erin said, "So I want you at that office.. Day after tomorrow, at 10am. Don't want you to wake too early."

Sharon had her hand ready to smack some sense in to Erin until she said what she said and she put her hand down. "Alright, alright!" Kevin said, not quite catching on as he grabbed his coat. "I will see you all later."

Sharon grabbed Kevin's arm. "Kevin!" She exclaimed as he looked at her, "She is giving you today and tomorrow off."

"Oh." Kevin said as he hung his coat up again.

"And there should be enough for your mother to get her treatments in your bank account. If not, you can let me know." Erin said, as everyone there smiled and tears of joy began streaming down their faces, "Also, I set up a health plan for Kevin, and you are on it Mrs Beckman. That way, your med's that you need should at least be affordable."

Joyce slowly stood and took Erin in to a hug before pulling back and looking at her. "Thank you." She said, "And you can call me Joyce."

Erin smiled back at her and looked at everyone standing there, all filled with joy. That's what Christmas was about. It wasn't about presents or what you receive. It was about what you can give and the greatest thing you could ever give someone? Was love. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kyle asked her.

"Thank you for the offer." Erin said with a small nod, "But I really have somewhere that I need to be."

After saying her goodbyes to the Beckman family, Erin left their house and made her way to Holtzmann's house. She had called for a cab and gave the address that Holtzmann had down and it took a little bit to get there but finally, the cab had dropped her off. She wished her cab driver a Merry Christmas and paid the fair with a very generous tip that more then pleased the cabby.

When Erin had walked towards the door, she heard Holtzmann ask both Patty and Abby, "How was Christmas Eve back home?"

"All fun and games until someone stole my piece of pie." Abby had responded, just like the vision the night before when she had traveled here with Ray, "Erin get here yet?" Abby had just asked as Erin approached them and put her arms around Patty and Abby.

"I'm here!" She exclaimed.

The look of despair had erased from Holtzmann's face as she saw Erin and now her face lit up with a glow. "You're here!" Holtzmann exclaimed.

"Yes well, Christmas is about family." Erin said, "And I am going to spend it with my family from here on out."

 _ **Part Seven - One Year Later**_

Rocking Around the Christmas Tree played loudly throughout the fire station on Christmas Eve as Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann busily worked on a long table. Putting the tablecloth down and putting the turkey in the middle along with all the fixing's, perfect for a Christmas meal. Kevin was over at the drink table as he made his mother, who looked healthier then ever, a tea, and then picked up his drink, took a sip and then spit it back out. "I hate coffee." He said as his mother shook her head with a smile and then pinched his cheek.

Kyle and Sharon were over having a conversation with Abby and Patty's parents, and siblings, and of course Patty's Uncle Winston, getting to know them, and all having a laugh. Kids running around playing with the one present they got to open tonight.

Erin was walking along, taking this all in with a bright smile as she made her way to the front doors and opened them. Her smile got even brighter as she watched her parents make their way over. Hugging them and kissing their cheeks. She walked back in with them and looked at everyone there. "Everyone?" Erin said, "This is my mother and father, Michelle and Fredrick."

They all introduced themselves, but Holtzmann stayed at the table and quietly lit the candles. Erin watched her a moment before going over and wrapping an arm around her. "You okay?" Erin asked.

Holtzmann nodded her head and sighed. "I was an only child and all I ever had was my parents. All my mom ever had was my dad and he passed away." Holtzmann took in a deep breath as she lit another candle, "She doesn't go anywhere's anymore, and she doesn't want me there with her on Christmas. She would rather just pass it by then have to deal with emotions."

Erin took the lighter from Holtzmann's hand and pulled her along towards the door as she spoke to her. "This is the best Christmas I have had since I was eight years old." Erin said, "When you let your past take over your present it ruins what you have now." she said, and Holtzmann nodded her head. "You agree?"

"Yeah." Holtzmann said as she nodded her head.

Erin smiled a bit as she patted Holtzmann's back. "Good." She said, "Because so did your mom." Erin looked towards the door as someone walked in and so did Holtzmann.

"Mom?" Holtzmann asked as Erin slowly slipped away to let them have their moment.

"Jillian." Her mom said as she walked over and hugged her daughter. Both of them crying tears of joy as they held one another close.

Erin watched from afar with a smile and Abby walked up beside her as she wrapped an arm around Erin's shoulder. "You did good." Abby said.

"The greatest gift of all, is truly watching the people I care about most, have a very Merry Christmas." Erin said.

"Alright, y'all?" Patty called out, "I think we need to have a little Christmas Carol before sitting down to this beautiful dinner that everyone helped make."

"I made the yams!" Patty's five year old nephew called out.

"Yes you did!" Patty said with a laugh, "My brother's wife is a beautiful piano player, and singer. So she is gonna lead us in this Christmas Carol."

Everyone had gathered around the piano as Holtzmann went over to Erin and hugged her tight. "Thank you." She said.

"Any time." Erin said as she hugged back.

Holtzmann released Erin and stood there with her arm around her as Patty walked over and Holtzmann put her arm around Patty as well. Erin put her arms around Holtzmann and Abby and Abby wrapped an arm around Erin. "Do you think I could put a picture out of my late husband just so it feels like he is here with us?" Holtzmann's mother asked

"Of course you can." Abby called over.

"Thank you." Holtzmann's mother said as she took out a framed picture from the bag she was holding and set it up on the piano. "I know you are still here.. Egon."

Holtzmann looked back at her mother with a smile and then looked at the picture of her father with yet another smile.

"You know? We are the most dysfunctional family ever." Erin said with a laugh, "But I wouldn't trade any of you for the world."

All three smiled at Erin and moved in closer together as Patty's sister in law started playing Oh Holy Night and began to sing. The rest soon joined in as they all sang as one big, happy family. **THE END.**


	2. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Reading A Christmas Story With Holtzmann. (This is strictly for laughs only)**

Ghostbusters was a huge name around New York now a days. So when Abby was asked to read her favorite Christmas story in front of thousands of fans at the Stonebrook Theater, she was more then happy to oblige. Of course, she would need a partner up there reading along with her so she asked Holtzmann to tag along. Holtzmann of course, agreed so off they went to the Stonebrook Theater. Abby was so nervous, she was shaking. Holtzmann on the other hand, was as calm as anything and Abby wondered how she did that.

Finally, the time had come for both of them to go out on stage. They each grabbed a mic and a stool as they went out and sat down in the middle of the stage, and Abby took out her book as the crowd cheered them on. "Thank you." Abby said, "Tonight, Holtzmann here, and I have been asked to read you all one of my favorite Christmas stories. So, I am going to read so much and then Holtzmann..."

Holtzmann put her hand up before speaking in to the mic. "I am here more for moral support, so you can go ahead and read it out to everyone." Holtzmann said as Abby nodded.

"Okay." Abby said, "Well, just stop me if you have any questions."

"Will do." Holtzmann said, although Abby highly doubted there would be any questions. It was a very basic story that she was sure Holtzmann had heard before.

"Okay," Abby said as she got situated in her seat, "Here we go. Twas the night before Christmas."

"Wait!" Holtzmann spoke in to the mic as Abby looked at her wondering what she could want so early on, "Why not say it was Christmas Eve?" Holtzmann asked.

"Because this is how the story was wrote." Abby said.

"But why?" Holtzmann asked, "Nobody says, 'Tonight is the night before Christmas.' They say, 'It's Christmas Eve.'" Holtzmann said as she stared at Abby with confused eyes, "Tell me one person who says that."

"Clement Clarke Moore." Abby said.

"Well, he's saying it wrong." Holtzmann said.

"Can I continue?" Abby asked.

"Go right ahead." Holtzmann said as she gestured Abby to go on.

Abby took in a deep breath before looking at the crowd with a smile and then continuing on. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

"Wait!" Holtzmann exclaimed.

"What?!" Abby exclaimed.

"I wanna help read the story." Holtzmann said, "You use the book and say the first half and then I will say the second half using memory of the story."

Abby smiled now as she patted Holtzmann on the back. "Feel left out, buddy?" Abby asked as Holtzmann nodded her head, "Alright. The second half is yours. Here we go... The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,"

"And your father went out drinking with his friends somewhere." Holtzmann said as Abby set down her book and looked at her.

"That is not the story!" Abby exclaimed.

"That is the version my mom told us!" Holtzmann said.

"I never wanna meet your mom." Abby said with a sigh, "Would you do it right, please?"

"Hey! You have your version and I have mine." Holtzmann said as she put her hands up.

Abby shook her head before continuing on with the book. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds," Abby read.

"Having no idea that their father would probably be brought home later by the feds." Holtzmann said.

"Holtzmann!" Abby exclaimed as Holtzmann just looked at her. Abby took in a deep breath, knowing tonight was going to be a long night. She continued on. "And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap," 

"And I wouldn't doubt it if your father was snorting some crack." Holtzmann said.

Abby looked at her again with wide eyes. "Your mother was a very bitter woman, wasn't she?" Abby asked.

"She did what she could with what she had." Holtzmann said, "My siblings took some black marker and put lines through every other sentence so she just, made stuff up as she went. I assumed she was always close."

Abby shook her head. "Not even a fraction." Abby said before continuing on again, "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,"

"Must be your dad cause I heard a beer bottle shatter." Holtzmann said.

Abby rolled her eyes but kept on going. "Away to the window I flew like a flash," Abby said.

"And I saw your father out there trying to hide his stash." Holtzmann said off, as Abby squinted.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow." Abby said

"Hey kids guess what I am not doing tonight? Getting down..." Holtzmann started as Abby made a loud noise in her mic as Holtzmann looked at her. "What?" She asked her.

"Your mom so did not say that." Abby said.

"I have about five siblings out there who will tell you different." Holtzmann said.

Abby shook her head as she took in a deep breath. "Can I just... finish the story on my own?" she asked.

Holtzmann nodded her head as she stood up, set down her mic and walked off. "Where are you going?" Abby asked but got no response as she continued yet again. "When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick."

Holtzmann walked out with a blanket and a pillow as she laid it on the floor and then grabbed her mic and laid down and pulled the blanket over her. She then pulled a teddy from underneath the blanket. "What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I am listening to your story, Auntie Abby." Holtzmann said in a baby voice.

Abby rolled her eyes as she then continued again. "More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name! 'Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!'"

"What if Santa had to make a quick get a way?" Holtzmann asked.

"What?" Abby asked as she looked down at Holtzmann.

"Well, if he was being chased by a Pitbull or something." Holtzmann said.

"His sleigh is on the roof." Abby pointed out.

"Okay, sorry." Holtzmann said, "A /flying/ pitbull. How would Santa get away if he has to say all those names?"

Abby took in a deep breath and shrugged her shoulder's. "I don't think that will happen since dogs can't fly." Abby said.

"Neither can reindeer. But you get the odd one. Or eight. Nine, if you add Rudolph." Holtzmann said.

Abby took in another deep breath, sorry she had brought Holtzmann with her now. "'To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!' As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too. And then..." Abby was reading the story with ease it seemed when a man ran out and whispered in her ear.

"You only have ten seconds left." He said.

Abby glared at Holtzmann and Holtzmann just gave her a smile. Abby stood up, followed by Holtzmann. "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle," Abby skipped to the end and read quickly, "And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,"

Holtzmann put her arm around Abby as they both read the last part. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


End file.
